


Knowing the Truth

by artistzyx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is a bit of an ass, Dense Adrien, F/M, crying marinette, enjoy the breaking of your hearts, just a lot of angst, ladrien angst everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heartbreak and confusion are very different things. During heartbreak, you can feel confused and when you're confused, it can slowly break your heart.<br/>Marinette gets rejected by Adrien in the worst possible way. Adrien doesn't know how to wrap his head around the identity of Ladybug. Chat Noir provides a comforting silence. And Ladybug ends up at crossroads. <br/>Knowing the identity of Ladybug makes Adrien question who he really wants to be with. Marinette or Ladybug?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chat-pter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. This is all I'm going to say. Bad opening but it gets better...in a way.

Just like Alya, Adrien was doing his own investigating on the persona behind the Ladybug mask. As Chat Noir, he respected Ladybug's request in keeping their secret identities, well, secret. Nevertheless, Adrien started his research in Ladybug's identity by going through the Ladyblog. 

"Dude, what you up too?" Nino asked. As it turned out, Nino was watching - more like spying - Adrien looking through possible suspects on who could be Ladybug. Adrien didn't want Nino to know, knowing he would tell Alya behind them thus; his searching being taking over by the want-to-be journalist. 

"Ah, its nothing. Just some...research." Adrien really didn't want Nino to question any further but alas, he did. 

"Searching what? Hey, is that Ladybug?"

Adrien felt the 2 people behind him jolt at the sound of the name. Adrien face-palmed and sighed deeply. "Nino, I didn't want people to 'know'." But Nino was already discussing the identity of Ladybug to Alya. As they continued, Adrien noticed that Marinette was blushing. Why? He didn't know but he smiled at her and went back to his searching not knowing that Marinette was freaking out behind him. 

As Chat, he had seen Ladybug blush before, and it reminded him of how Marinette blushed. But he shook his head saying to himself, "Marinette couldn't be Ladybug. They are way too different." Although the thought still lingered but didn't think about it anymore than he needed too.

It came to the end of school and Adrien, as usual, headed home in the limo that was to pick him up to and fro from school by the Gorilla. Adrien hated going home but at least he could do his research in piece. No photoshoots or appointments was the best time for Adrien to wind down and relax. Adrien spent almost the whole car ride on his phone going through suspects that he didn't realise he had arrived at his mansion. Sighing in defeat, he got out of the car and headed to his room. He felt quite small in his room, being to big even for a 15 year old. He placed his backpack on his desk and sat down on the chair next to it. He turned around in his chair and opened his bag to reveal cheese that he managed to get out of the school canteen. 

"Plagg. You hungry?" Adrien asked. There was no reply, which was weird for the superhero. Normally Plagg would reply with a grumpy tone but it was silent. Adrien checked his side pocket in his shirt where Plagg was hidden. He wasn't there. Adrien started to panic. "Plagg!! Where are you?" Adrien checked his desk, bag and his bed but there was still no sign of his cat-like kwami. Adrien fell into his chair in disbelief. He was more shocked that Plagg wasn't here asking for the cheesiest cheese the Agreste household had and that Plagg actually went somewhere - despite being lazy. 

Before Adrien could head out to find his kwami, a flash of red landed on his windowsill. It was like everything was in slow motion when he turned his head to face the beauty that was Ladybug. She had a slight blush but Adrien was a full blown scarlet. He was tongue tied, like how Marinette was around him. "Why am I thinking of Marinette of all people?" Adrien thought to himself. He noticed Ladybug jolt at the question and blushed a deep scarlet. Adrien didn't realise his question was spoken aloud and started to get flustered. He didn't know what to say except he mumbled about how Marinette was nice and all but he loved Ladybug more, not that he loved Marinette. 

"It's fine. I-I aren't e-exactly going t-to tell her t-that you don't like h-her, am I?" Adrien noticed that Ladybug's eyes were becoming a dull blue, no longer having the bright light that was always there, in them. It reminded him of someone, but only a dark bluenette came to mind. And it was that stupid question that made him finally realise. Marinette was always there, saving him - or as Chat Noir - and how he didn't know made him confused. He stared at Ladybug in disbelief while not knowing she was having a short midlife crisis. "So, you don't like Marinette?" Ladybug looked up at Adrien with sad eyes and a broken smile. Adrien didn't know how to answer the question but he looked back at Ladybug with matching sad eyes, only they were a dull green. "Well...thank you for telling me but that is for Marinette to hear, not me." And with that, Ladybug left. 

Adrien fell onto his bed in grief. "What have I done?" He kept screaming at himself in anger. He didn't mean the question in bad way but at the same time, he did. He liked Marinette, of course but he loved Ladybug with all his heart and knowing - yet at the same time, not believing - that Marinette was Ladybug has put him at crossroads. Going to school wouldn't be the same; knowing that Marinette sitting behind him would put everything into a deep mess of grief. Adrien thought about how he was going to fix this, yet he didn't know when he would see Ladybug again, as Adrien. As Chat Noir, he couldn't say anything without revealing his identity, thus throwing Ladybug into another mess, that alone, she couldn't be able to handle. "Damn it!"

Marinette transformed out of Ladybug and dropped onto the ground outside the Agreste mansion. Luckily it was hidden so no one would be able to see her cry. Tikki emerged from the side of Marinette's jacket and hugged her face- well nose. "Don't worry Marinette. Its okay. Lets head home." And with the last statement, Marinette dried her tears and headed for home, not knowing a certain blond was watching from afar. Adrien remembered about Plagg and headed out to find him until he heard Marinette crying and her red kwami gently soothing her. "So I was right?" Adrien thought to himself. Now knowing that it was true, he had to decide what to do.


	2. Chat-pter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone dies of angst...part 1

#Previously#

##Marinette transformed out of Ladybug and dropped onto the ground outside the Agreste mansion. Luckily it was hidden so no one would be able to see her cry. Tikki emerged from the side of Marinette's jacket and hugged her face- well nose. "Don't worry Marinette. Its okay. Lets head home." And with the last statement, Marinette dried her tears and headed for home, not knowing a certain blond was watching from afar. Adrien remembered about Plagg and headed out to find him until he heard Marinette crying and her red kwami gently soothing her. "So I was right?" Adrien thought to himself. Now knowing that it was true, he had to decide what to do.##

Adrien continued to search for Plagg with a scrambled mind. Although Plagg was important, the thought of Marinette being Ladybug, was kind of...off putting. As Chat Noir, he fell in love with Ladybug but as Adrien, he wasn't so sure now that he knew her identity. Adrien shook his golden hair and focused on the important task at hand: finding Plagg. 

Marinette flopped down on her bed in a mess. She cried never-ending tears of sadness and sobbed quietly so her mother couldn't hear. Tikki emerged from Marinette's little bag and stroked her hair. "Marinette, don't worry. I am sure he will change his mind soon enough once he sees how great you really are." Tikki's encouraging words stop the silent sobs but not the tears. Tikki frowned in pity for Marinette and tried to think of ways to bring her civilian's spirits back up. 

After countless tries of flips, turns and stupid jokes that made no sense, Marinette giggled a little which made Tikki relax a little, knowing that even the tiniest giggle can make a bigger smile. Marinette sat up from her bed, wiping the dried up tears from her face. She made her way towards her bathroom, looking in the mirror seeing red, puffy eyes. Marinette instantly felt depressed again but not enough to cry. Tikki was right. He may change his mind. It may not be now but she hoped for the future. "I wont give up Tikki. And even if his feelings are the same in the future, I will move on and find new love. I'll keep trying. I will stay his friend because...Marinette looked at her reflection and put on a face of determination, "That will be my only chance, to change his mind." Tikki smiled at Marinette in satisfaction. 

Adrien ended up searching at the park for his lost kwami. "Seriously Plagg? You can be so lazy yet, now you have motivation to go on some Parisian adventure?!" Adrien searched within bushes and in tree holes. He also looked in the swing park but no sign of his kwami was to be seen. In fact, Plagg decided he was going to go see Ladybug aka Marinette. Well, that was until he remembered that Tikki was her kwami and thought about reuniting with her. Plagg was off in his dream world whilst Adrien was plotting a revenge plan for Plagg. "Once I find the kwami, he is grounded from cheese for a week." Adrien snarled, mockingly. At that moment, Plagg sneezed. "Someone is talking about me."

Plagg arrived at the bakery where Ladybug was currently staying in. He looked around for an open window when the balcony door burst open with a black and red spotted lady was standing ready to go out. "Ladybug." The said girl looked around her balcony in confusion. "Pretty sure I heard my name." Ladybug stood straight and spouted, "Come out now and face me." Plagg heard the sterness of her voice and decided to show himself. "Well, it's nice to see that Tikki chose an appropriate candidate for Ladybug." The hero turned around to be faced with a black kwami in the form of a cat. In Marinette's conscience, she heard Tikki gasp in shock. "Plagg." Tikki whispered. Ladybug turned back into Marinette and Tikki floated over to Plagg and tackled him into a big, tiny hug. "I have missed you, you silly cat." "Yeah, me too; my ladybug."

Adrien headed back for home until he stopped to sneeze. "Someone is either talking about me or using puns." 

After the confrontation, Marinette was back as Ladybug and was told the whole story of Ladybug and Chat Noir. The problem was, Ladybug was thinking of Adrien, not Chat. 'I want to see him.' Marinette thought. "Well lets go." Tikki said abruptly. Ladybug nodded and jumped roof to roof towards the Agreste mansion. Plagg followed behind but remembered that he had to be there before Ladybug. "Ladybug. Im going to go back to my civilian now." Ladybug nodded in agreement and focused on getting to Adrien's. 

Plagg finally got back before Ladybug and gasped his warning to Adrien, who wasn't in a pleasant mood. "Lady-ladybug, is com-coming here." Plagg gasped. Adrien heard what Plagg said and hid him in his side pocket so he could rest. After doing so, the flash of red appeared and Adrien turned around in astonishment. "L-Ladybug?" She stepped down of Adrien's window sill and sat on the end of his bed. "Adrien. I think its time we had a chat, don't you think?" Adrien's eyes widened a fraction before his whole face turned sour. He sat on the other side of his bed and sighed deeply, "Is this about your friend Marinette?" Ladybug jolted a little but Adrien took no notice. "Well there is that but what I came for was to ask you this..." 

Ladybug stood up and went over to Adrien. She didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was her love for Adrien and the Marinette serious side was taking over. Adrien felt conflicted. 'This is Marinette's alter ego!?' Adrien thought to himself. It was shocking to say the least but as Ladybug sat down next to him, he stared wide eyed at the question she asked him.

"So, you know my identity now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL. don't KILL Me


	3. Chat-pter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone dies of angst...part 2

_"So, you know my identity now?"_

Adrien didn't know how to react. He sat there: mind blank. Of course he knew Ladybug's identity - she was Marinette! After reminding himself of Ladybug's persona, he put on a stern face and frowned at Ladybug.

"Of course I don't. How and why did you think I would know?" Adrien accidently snapped. Ladybug was taken aback from the sudden sharpness and her face dropped to a relief/ sad face. "I was just wondering, was all." Ladybug stood up quickly away from Adrien and walked towards the window. Sadness filled the heroin's eyes and she leaped out the window, to the blackness of the night without a goodbye. Adrien still didn't know what to think. He hurt her and he was sure of it. Regret filled him and he had to make things right. "Since when did you get angry with girls? Especially Ladybug?" Plagg cheered out from the drawer that he hid himself. Adrien sighed and frowned at Plagg. "No need for your remarks, Plagg. I am so not in the mood."

Plagg hid back into the drawer without another word. The kwami knew Adrien needed to think but taking it out on others wasn't the way to go. Adrien laid out on his bed, faceplanting the pillow. The soft impact felt like a stab to the heart and he could feel anymore pain as he fell into a slumber of terror.

_Nightmare_

_Where am I? Is this a dream? Reality? Adrien walked into the void of nothingness and started to panic. He felt negativity everywhere and black butterflies came to and fro like a storm. The butterflies dodged Adrien but went for whatever was behind him. He turned to investigate and he came face-to-face with an akumatized Ladybug standing next to a man. "Ladybug!!!!?" His scream was silent but she heard. And so did the man. Ladybug turned towards Adrien and he saw that never-ending tears were falling from her ocean blue eyes. "Ladybug!" He silently screamed again. She turned away with the man and started walking into pools of purple and black. "MARINETTE!" She stopped and slowly turned around with wide eyes, tears pouring from them. The man had already disappeared but Ladybug stopped and looked at Adrien with a look full of regret. "I'm sorry!" She silently screamed and she disappeared._

Adrien woke up to his alarm going of indicating it was 6am. He was covered in sweat and his eyes were blood shot. He was crying in his sleep. Plagg had been awake since 4am watching Adrien cry in heartache and tried to wake up but it became futile. Plagg left Adrien as he was the only one who could wake up from it. Adrien couldn't breathe and was rummaging through his drawers for anything that could calm him. Taking everything out, an inhaler fell into his lap. He quickly used it and felt his breathing going back to its normal pace. "Plagg. That was the worst nightmare I have ever had and to be honest, I don't know if I will be able to sleep tonight." Plagg floated over to Adrien and landed on his head providing a comforting warmth that made Adrien relax.

Marinette couldn't sleep that whole night. She was scared. Scared of Adrien. The sharpness and anger of his voice scared her and reminded her of the nightmares she used to have. A man, dressed in purple, abuses her powers and forces her do his bidding. Marinette cannot even look at the Adrien posters she has. That is how terrified she is. Tikki landed on her head and emitted a magical fragrance that made Marinette sleepy. "Tikki. I'm too afraid to sleep. Don't...make...me sleep." And Marinette was out like a light. Marinette loved Adrien but what she said was true. His tone changed so suddenly about her identity almost like he does know but he isn't accepting it. That hurt her deeply. Tikki disappeared and all that was left was a lonely, sleeping Marinette and her sadness.

"You know Adrien. Its a good thing it's a weekend." Plagg exclaimed with excitement. Adrien swirled around in his desk chair to face the kwami sitting on his bed. "How so?" Adrien asked. Plagg floated over to Adrien and perched himself upon his shoulder. "Why don't you go see how Marinette is doing?" Adrien turned away from the kwami with a frown. Marinette? Adrien had to admit: he was pretty sharp with her and after all he went through to get her to accept him as a friend has all went down the drain because of her identity and his stupidity. "Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette woke up to an empty home. Her parents were away on holiday so the bakery was shut and she was left all alone with no one to reassure her that everything was gong to be okay. She questioned where Tikki may have gone but knowing the kwami, she probably went downstairs to rest. Marinette brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her self.

"I really am all alone."

Chat arrived on top of Marinette's balcony and peered through her trapdoor leading to her room (from the outside of course). He saw her, wrapped up in her arms, shaking. She was crying. Chat didn't know whether to see if she was alright or to leave her.

"I'm so alone."

He heard her say through the window. Her voice was broken from how much she wept and it filled Chat with sadness. Knocking lightly, he captured Marinette's attention. She wiped her eyes and opened the window. "How may I help you Chat Noir?" The said kitty jumped down into Marinette's room and stood by her desk. He leaned back on it and crossed his arms. Marinette looked confused. "Come here." Marinette was surprised by Chat's demand and saw that his arms were out wide indicating for Marinette to be comforted. She looked at Chat and started to cry again. Before the kitty could put his arms down, Marinette ran towards him and took his chest as a place to cry all her feelings out. Chat stroked Marinette's head before asking her a question he knew the answer to: "What's wrong?" Marinette shook ferociously that it started to scare the Adrien inside of Chat. Adrien knew he really has messed up. And it was bigger when Marinette finally gave her answer. "I'm scared of Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah....another cliffhanger.


	4. Chat-pter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone dies of angst...part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on wattpad.

"I'm scared of Adrien."

Silence filed Marinette's room except for her small sniffles. Adrien knew he really had messed up. "Dammit!" Chat thought. His posture turned stiff and Marinette took notice. "Chat? Are you okay?" How silly. He should be asking her that. He wasn't okay. He hurt Marinette or rather Ladybug, and he felt so much guilt his ears drooped and he pushed Marinette back a bit. He looked at her with so much sadness that Marinette looked like she was going to burst out crying again. "I'm sorry Princess as I have no words to comfort you. But may I ask why you are scared of Adrien?" Stupid. He knew why. He had to hear it out of Marinette's mouth, which made it worse. 

Marinette sat on her bed with Chat across from her. She felt embarrassed and felt her face flare up red. "Princess, have you got a fever?" Marinette shook her head, "N-no, no. I'm f-fine." Marinette didn't know why she flared up red with Chat. It wasn't like she had grown feelings for him...right? Adrien was feeling insecure now and had awaited for Marinette to respond to his question. "So are you going to tell me?" Chat said with desperation. Marinette took notice of the urgency in his voice and sighed. "He just terrifies me." Chat smirked smugly. "What a liar." He thought to himself. Chat went over to Marinette and brought her into his lap. "Until you tell me why you really are scared of him, I'll provide you this comforting silence. It's all I can do for you Princess." Marinette's eyes widened. "You silly cat." She replied. The pair were wrapped up in each other and stayed that way until Marinette broke the silence. "Why are you so bothered about knowing?" She asked in curiosity. Chat jolted and started to laugh nervously. "Well, I know Adrien and knowing what he did to you makes me curious." Chat carried on nervously. Marinette eyes looked at Chat with urgency. "Now you are lying but I wont question it." Chat stopped and looked at the petite girl with wide eyes. "She couldn't know right?" He thought. 

A beeping echoed within Marinette's room. Chat's ring. "You better go kitty." Marinette started to head towards the trapdoor Chat came in from hours prior. He grabbed her wrist. "Don't go." Chat pleaded. Marinette smiled sadly and hugged Chat. "I'm not going anywhere. But you need to before you detransform." He knew she was right. "Okay. I'll see you again Marinette." She nodded with a slight blush and waved. 

Chat Noir was a mess. The girl he - as Adrien - rejected: he has feelings for her. Adrien loved Marinette. Knowing Marinette is Ladybug had made him feel so much love for the girl. "Why did I have to hurt her like I did?" Adrien scolded himself. "I've hurt her twice now Plagg. What the hell do I do now?" Plagg grunted. "I don't know Adrien." Adrien looked at Plagg with a 'really?' look. The kwami wasn't helping much. Adrien sat on his bed and thought about Ladybug. 

Ladybug was Marinette. Ladybug was sassy and so was Marinette - not counting being around Adrien. That hurt him a bit. He always thought Marinette was terrified of him. Well now she was. He shouldn't have raised his voice at her. He remembered the shock horror in her blue eyes. He remembered the dullness in Marinette's eyes. He remembered her tears. "God!" Adrien screamed into his pillow. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He didn't want to reveal himself as Chat Noir because it would only cause the super-heroin more pain. 

Marinette was at crossroads. Did she like Chat? She had to admit, she still had feelings for Adrien but after what happened as Ladybug, she was conflicted. "Maybe you should go see Adrien again. Clear everything up." Tikki interrupted Marinette's thoughts. The hero looked at her kwami with a shocked look with slight terror. Adrien being angry was something Marinette never saw. It terrified her to the core. "I don't know Tikki. That moment with Adrien still makes me nervous." Tikki frowned and comforted Marinette's nose. "I'm sure it will be okay Marinette. Trust Adrien. He surely will have a explanation for his outburst." Marinette thought about it and nodded. "Okay. Lets go!"

Adrien looked at his clock. 11:24pm. He sighed. He couldn't get to sleep and all that filled his mind was Marinette and his lady. "I want to see her." Plagg floated over to Adrien. "You just saw Marinette almost an hour ago and you want to see her again?" Adrien sat up and chuckled. "No. I meant Ladybug." Plagg shook his head. "You pretty much just saw her, you know?" Adrien ignored the kwami's last remark and flung himself off his bed. "Plagg! Transform me!" 

Ladybug jumped from rooftop to rooftop heading towards Adrien's mansion. Ladybug was nervous. She was still terrified from Adrien's last out burst but nevertheless, she went on. "Well, hello my lady." The super-heroin stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her partner. "Hello Chat Noir." Chat did his same routine by kissing his lady's hand and her pulling back except she didn't. Chat didn't question it. Knowing Marinette was under the mask, he was going to see a slight blush. And boy, was he right. Ladybug was full on red in the face and she started to get nervous. "A-ah well I-its nice to see you C-chat but I'm heading over to the Agreste mansion." Chat dropped her hand and stared at Ladybug. "Why, may I ask?" Ladybug dropped her head down. She never even told Alya about this but she told Chat - but not as Ladybug. "I kinda stepped over the line with Adrien - the boy that lives there - and I owe him an apology." Her face saddened. Chat's guilt kept rising. "Well, I wont get in your way, my lady." She nodded and watched her kitty fly off downwards. She watched him until he was far out of her eyesight. "Oh Chat..."

Adrien landed inside his room and detransformed quickly. "Plagg go hide." Before Plagg could retort, he hid as the bedroom window made a chapping noise. Adrien turned around to face Ladybug. "Hello again Adrien." She was nervous. He could tell. He offered his hand towards Ladybug and she flinched in fear. 

"Fuck. I've really messed up." Adrien thought to himself.


	5. Chat-pter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you all hate me...but gotta love me for Ladrien sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be all over the place but they will be updated during the week.

She shouldn't have flinched. She knew better. She knew Adrien wasn't the abusive type but still slightly terrified from his outburst, who could blame her? Ladybug saw the panic in Adrien's eyes the moment he turned to face her just as she arrived. He was scared only because she was. He wanted to apologise and thus, leading him to give his hand to Ladybug ever so Chat like. Adrien was only trying to lighten things up but Ladybug wasn't exactly delighted and their whole world became dim.

"Sorry Ladybug." Adrien murmured sadly. Ladybug's eyes widened slowly at his sincere apology and eventually placed a small smile onto her face. Adrien didn't know what to think after seeing his lady's smile after her trauma. "If it wasn't for Chat, I wouldn't be here." Adrien smiled at that. Of course she wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him. Adrien felt like he forced her here and he felt a sick feeling arrive in his stomach. "Is that so?" Adrien teased. Maybe he shouldn't act to Chat-like around Ladybug. Adrien knew Ladybug was smart and she may even figure him out just with the way he uses his words.

Marinette noticed the teasing in Adrien's voice. As herself, she would be a stuttering mess but as Ladybug she was more alert and thought about that change in tone. It reminded her of the black cat that visited her not so long ago. But Adrien couldn't possibly be Chat Noir, right? "Yes. That is so." She teased back and she saw the look of sin in his eyes. It was irresistible. Ladybug felt attracted to the sinful look but kept her distance. Adrien followed her actions and realised she stopped and stepped back from him once again. He sighed. "You don't have to be afraid of my, Ladybug. I apologise for my outburst and I really meant you no harm at all. I really am sorry." Adrien felt heat grow upon his cheeks and looked up at Ladybug. She was shocked but her eyes told better. Her eyes showed forgiveness and her smile showed it would be forgotten - the outburst. 

Ladybug sauntered over to Adrien and shyly gave him a hug that produced so much warmth, Adrien wanted it for eternity. "It's okay, Adrien." Her voice was like angels singing a prayer to Adrien and he felt tears surround the bottom of his eyes. Ladybug heard him sniffle and kept on hugging him, letting it all out. He shook and apologised over and over again. And she forgave him over and over again. She had never seen Adrien cry. Not even as Marinette and seeing this side if Adrien meant she was the only one allowed to see. Adrien had not even cried in front of his father since his mother disappeared but Ladybug had a special place in his heart...but so does Marinette.

Ladybug was at crossroads. _"Adrien or Chat? Adrien or Chat!?"_ She didn't know who to choose. She loved them both. Chat listened to her and Adrien was always nice to her. Oh, how she wished they were one in the same. She wouldn't be stuck at two paths. She broke her hug with Adrien and looked at him with big, desperate eyes. "Its funny." Adrien heard her say. He felt tension and he didn't like it. "I cant choose." He became confused. What did she mean, she can't choose? He looked at her, head to the side and curiosity growing in his emerald eyes. "Can't choose what, Ladybug?" She looked down ever so guiltily and sighed deeply, mentally preparing herself. "I cant choose between you or...or Chat Noir." She whispered his alter ego's name ever so quietly. He may not be Chat Noir now, but his hearing was good and he heard. He felt jealousy arouse in his stomach and he felt pathetic of being jealous of himself. "You know, I have always adored you Ladybug. But I adore another just as you do." Ladybug widened her eyes then smiled. "I guess we are both in a criss-crossed love then?" She giggled. Oh, how he adored her giggling. Ladybug and Marinette were both adoring to Adrien and as Chat Noir. He loved them both because they are one and the same. He would never tell her though. Not until she knew that Adrien was also the black cat she grew fond of. Adrien watched her giggle. Her lips a cherry pink, smiling brightly. He wanted to kiss her. But would she let him?

"Can I kiss you?" Adrien blurted out. Crap. He didn't mean to say it aloud but her lips were tempting him, like they were teasing him. Ladybug stopped giggling and looked up at Adrien with the biggest, crimson blush that had ever appeared on her face. It amused him but he soon became the same shade of red and started to apologise. "Ah- I'm s-sorry, Ladybug." She still stared at him whilst he did the same and she whispered, "What about your other love? Don't you care about how she feels?" Ladybug asked. Lust was present in her words and she drew nearer towards Adrien as did he. "I will love both of you, until then, I want to kiss you." Ladybug smirked and stopped an inch before their lips connected. She looked at Adrien who smirked back, "And what about Chat Noir? Wont he be disappointed?" Ladybug sensed teasing in his voice. She looked up at Adrien with lust-filled eyes and nodded, "Yes he may be, that's if, he finds out." It was ironic to say the least. Adrien and Ladybug connected their lips and wrapped around each other. It was blissful, for the both of them. Adrien was over the moon but Ladybug still was at war with herself. 

Chat Noir was still in her heart and so was Adrien. She was happy to be kissing Adrien but Chat...oh god! That silly cat could make her melt within 5 minutes. But she wouldn't let him know that. But he did - in a way. Adrien could feel Ladybug sink into the kiss and they paused for a draw of breath. "Adrien?" Ladybug puffed. Adrien looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes?" She paused for a minute. Was this a good idea? Showing her identity? That, she didn't know. She made Chat promise that their identities were secret but why would she go such lengths to show Adrien? "I want you to keep your eyes open." Adrien looked taken aback. He wasn't ready. He wanted Ladybug to know him first. 

"Are you going to reveal your true identity?" He felt fake saying that. He knew her. Marinette was Ladybug. "Yes." His lady replied. He looked into her eyes asking, _"Are you sure?"_ She nodded.

"I am."


	6. Chat-pter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien hits you right in the feels.

_"I am"_

Adrien wouldn't deny it. He was shitting himself with anxiety. Marinette was Ladybug. How was he supposed to keep a calm demeanour if his true love was really willing to show herself to him? He was bright red and Ladybug could see it was a match to her suit. Her eyes grew fear and her face grew red. She was scared but excited. She was screaming inside yet on the outside she was red with embarrassment and wanted to scream. Her face puffed up indicating she was holding her breath. Sadly it was unconsciously and she started to go purple. "L-Ladybug. You're looking kinda...purple." She couldn't hear. She had overworked her brain in the reveal she had ' _miraculously_ '  planned and almost collapsed. Adrien put his arms around her. Looks like he took notice of Ladybug's expression. "You don't have to show me. Not yet. I can wait."  He was soothing her and she felt sleepy just by the  sound of her voice. "I will show you one day Adrien." He nodded or she assumed he did. He hummed in acceptance and carried her bridal style. "W-what are you doing?" Ladybug looked redder than her suit and Adrien chuckled. "I'm lying you down on my bed. I don't think you should go back until you feel steady." Adrien had a small blush of the thought of Ladybug in his bed but Marinette was internally screaming.

She wanted this of course but what if she fell asleep? Her identity could be reveal after Tikki getting exhausted. Of course she had to think of the reveal and bad luck - ironically - ended up on her side. _Beep._ Her miraculous just had to indicate she had 5 minutes left. She didn't want to leave. And Adrien didn't want her to leave either. "I have to go." Her voice was lying and he knew but he wanted to be selfish for once. "Don't go. Please, stay here." His voice was desperate and she notice the urgency in it. She wants to stay. No. She needs to stay. "But what about my identity?" He knew she would ask that. He didn't want her to know how he knows. He knew what to do and he would do it for her every time. "I wont look. I will make sure I will not see who you are but please stay with me here." Sharing the same bed was something crazy for the two teens but being back to back and being near each other not looking was good enough for them. Marinette smiled nervously and Adrien did the same. "I'll go change but here take my shirt and where it as a PJ top." He was blushing like crazy and it was a cute sight to behold. "Okay." Adrien left and went to change in his bathroom. "Tikki spots off." Tikki emerged hardly exhausted and she had a smile on her petite face. "W-what?" Marinette stuttered. Tikki giggled. "Well, you have always fantasised about being in Adrien's room but in his bed? You must be freaking out?" Marinette blushed crimson. She kept denying it with Tikki laughing at her companion's expressions. 

Adrien could hear every word that was said. Her kwami sound petite and small and he smiled. "She truly is wonderful." Adrien thought to himself. Marinette's cute smiles and awkward meeting with the boy himself had ran through his mind and it made him happy to know his partner was such a lovely and cute girl who had always sat behind him. Why he didn't notice sooner was beyond his mind. He quickly changed and knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" Adrien's voice was shaky but he composed himself for Marinette's answer. "Y-yeah." Adrien took a deep breath as Marinette did and entered his room to find Marinette lying on his bed under the covers with her back to him. Adrien smiled and put his hand over his mouth so a slight gasp wasn't heard. Even if they weren't looking at each other, she was beautiful and he truly wanted her to reveal herself. Adrien climbed in next to Marinette and they lay back to back. Marinette jolted in shock and Adrien noticed. "Good night, Ma- Ladybug." Marinette smiled and closed her eyes feeling the warmth of Adrien's back. "Goodnight, Adrien."

Adrien could hear the small snores of Marinette within 5 minutes and he desperately wanted to talk with her kwami. "Tikki, is it?" The said kwami revealed herself from under Marinette's pillow and floated over to Adrien. "Chat Noir." She giggled quietly. Adrien's eyes widened with shock. How did she know? Tikki noticed the shock in Adrien's eyes and smiled sweetly. "I noticed ages ago. You have the kwami Plagg right?" The said kwami heard his name during his sleep. "Adrien! I'm trying to -" Plagg noticed Tikki and his jaw dropped. "Tikki..." The ladybug kwami floated over to Plagg and hugged him. Adrien noticed that they seemed to be aquatinted. Marinette shifted slightly. Adrien jolted and shushed the kwami's. Marinette stilled and continued with her small snores. Adrien smirked and lied down next to Marinette. "You two go talk in my drawer. I'll make sure Marinette sleeps soundly." Tikki nodded and Plagg just followed Tikki to his drawer still getting his round that Tikki was there, right in front of him. Adrien looked at Marinette's back and noticed how toned it was. Being Ladybug was sure a workout but with all the battles they have been through, he remembered all the times she fell from great heights and how she got hurt and Adrien grimaced. Marinette. The clumsy, kind girl was always getting hurt and he didn't like it. But he knew she had a duty to do, just as he has.

Adrien moved closer to Marinette and swung his arm around her waist. Marinette's eyes widened with sleep and noticed Adrien's arm around her. She blushed and she felt him breath on her neck. She shifted and Adrien noticed she was awake. He snuggled his nose into her neck and Marinette felt her heart racing. "I don't like it when you get hurt but I understand the duty you have to do." He wouldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her, her identity. His love for her was sacred but he wasn't ready to tell her. This was as much as he could do and he fell asleep spooning Marinette. She took in his warmth and fell slowly asleep and smiled. "Adrien."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting this story on my tumblr: rebexii.tumblr.com  
> Also there is my side blog: marichat-ladynoir.tumblr.com


	7. Chat-pter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is Marichat sin...despite being a Ladrien fanfic.

The morning after was awkward. Although it's a weekend (luckily), both Adrien and Marinette woke up at 8am. They were still in their spooning position but Marinette jolted and she felt Adrien's breath hitch. Adrien groaned in frustration and remembered Marinette was still with him. He couldn't see her - still. That is what frustrated him. Marinette jolted becoming anxious because she felt like the source of his annoyance because of the no identity reveal. "Em, A-Adrien?" Adrien took notice of Ladybug's - Marinette's - cute stutter and smiled, snugging into her neck. "Yeah?" He sighed lovingly. Marinette never heard Adrien be this way before but she had to be home before her parents find out she was missing. "I have to go otherwise my parents will worry."

Adrien never moved so fast in his life. He raced towards his bathroom and closed the door in one swift, sharp move. "S-sorry. You better transform." Marinette did as he told and called out to Tikki. "Spots on." She didn't have the energy to say it with fierceness. Adrien noticed the sadness in her voice. His heart called out to hers and she seemed to understand. Once Adrien knew she was done with her transformation, he exited his bathroom and was face-to-face with once again, Ladybug. "Get home safe Ladybug." He smiled sincerely. Ladybug looked up from the ground she unconsciously stared at and smiled brightly - to Adrien - and went and put her arms around him. "Thank you Adrien." She let the boy go and blushed. She sauntered over towards his window and leaped onto the ledge. "I'll see you again." And with that, she left a blushing boy, half naked and smirking a shit eating grin. "Oh, I will see you again..." Taking in a deep sigh he smirked and said her name with such lust, "Marinette."

It may have been her imagination but Ladybug felt a shiver go down her spine. She never felt such thrill before. She stopped atop of the roof of her balcony and looked back to the house, no, mansion she stayed at the night before. She felt scared due to her identity being revealed but she also felt pure excitement from staying in the same bed as Adrien. If Alya knew, she would kill Marinette for details. Marinette detransformed and entered her bedroom. It was quiet. "Mama and Papa must still be asleep." She could faintly hear snoring coming from downstairs where her parents bedroom was. She sighed in relief and went into her bed. Tikki emerged from Marinette's bag and before she could ask her civilian how she was feeling about last night, she returned to the small bag. Marinette was confused until a small chap was heard above her bed.

There sat Chat Noir. He was signalling Marinette to come up to her balcony. She wondered if he saw Tikki. Chat did. Before he could chap he saw Tikki make eye contact until she floated back into Marinette's bag. He smirked. He was right about Marinette being Ladybug. He loved Ladybug, so it meant he loved Marinette too. Marinette still didn't know what she felt towards her partner. Spending the night with Adrien was something she always wanted but because her identity got in the way, she wouldn't blame the boy for losing interest in her.

Marinette climbed onto her balcony and joined Chat who was leaning against it. He was tense, she saw. He was nervous and for some odd reason, she loved seeing Chat in a wreck. "What is the matter, kitty?" _Kitty_. The same word Ladybug used.  He was definitely sure now. He turned to the side Marinette was on and brought her into his arms. "I know." He felt her whole body tense up. "W-what?" Chat's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist and she was finding it hard to breath. "I said, I know." Marinette lifted her arms to Chat's and tried to pull him away. He wouldn't budge and Marinette struggled. "Chat, let me go." He didn't want to. He felt like she would disappear if he did. He was scared.

In Marinette's mind, it was a mess. Did he find out she was Ladybug? She struggled against him. "What is it that you know Chat?" He lifted his head from her neck and faced her. Without warning he kissed her. Marinette  was shocked to say the least. She wanted to push him away as guilt started to rise in her stomach. She loved Adrien but Chat Noir? He was her partner in anti-crime but she could not deny that some feelings were also there...just little by little, replacing the feelings she has for the model. If Chat knew what was going through her mind, he be a tiny bit jealous of himself.

Chat couldn't let Marinette go. He broke away from her lips to whisper ever so sensually, "I know." And he placed his lips back on top of Marinette's. He wanted to kiss her like this last night when she was lying next to him. Marinette didn't know that. All she knew at this moment was that Chat Noir was hungry for the sweet taste of her lips and she didn't want him to let go. She may love Adrien but the taste and urgency in Chat's kisses made her want more. Marinette wrapped her arms around Chat's neck and pulled him closer wanting both of them right up against one another. He replied back with the puling of her waist to meet his. The kiss was growing deeper and their hearts wanted this.

Their hearts needed this.

Chat lifted Marinette of her feet and she wrapped them around Chat's waste. He broke away again, "I know." Before he placed his lips on hers for another time, Marinette placed her finger over Chat's plump and kiss-worthy lips. "What is it that you know, kitty?" Marinette looked at Chat lustfully and he gulped. He couldn't tell her. He wanted this to himself as his own personal enjoyment. He smiled and nipped at her ear with a lustful whisper,

"That you love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah......sorry not sorry.


	8. Chat-pter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is Marichat sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't look into it much.

_"That you love me."_

She smiled. He really was a stupid cat. It was funny though. For all the times she denied her feelings to him, she wouldn't now. Adrien was drifting away from her but he still held her heart. But Chat was different. He had her heart, mind and soul. She loved him. She did. _Love._ It is a powerful thing. Marinette snuggled into Chat's neck as he carried her carefully inside. Her legs still held onto Chat as did his arms around her waist. It was comforting and his warmth was almost nostalgic. She felt it before. _The night before._

Chat was in heaven at this point. He felt Marinette squeeze her legs around him and her breaths onto his neck. They tickled but he wouldn't admit that. He loved Marinette and he would never let her go. But as Ladybug; she made him promise no identities to be revealed at this moment. He remembered whilst holding the real Ladybug herself. His arms hugged around her waist tighter and she jolted. "Sorry, Princess." Marinette looked at the cat and furrowed her eyebrows. "what were you thinking of Kitty?" He smirked a little at his nickname. He looked up at Marinette. " _Should I tell her?"_ Was the only thing he could think of.

Marinette was getting worried. She looked at Chat's face and knows he wants to speak it but at the same time doesn't. She wont force him to say it. But that little bit of anxiety was always there. "Don't force yourself." She could feel Chat now struggling to support her weight as they stood on her bedroom floor. She untangled her legs from Chat's waist but he still wouldn't let her go. Chat placed his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. She moaned. It tickled and he noticed.

She stopped. Her whole face went bright crimson. She felt it. His shit eating smirk. He finally noticed she was ticklish and decided to take advantage of it. Marinette grabbed Chat's hands and flung them off whilst she ran away. It was a good thing her parents weren't home otherwise they would be questioning why Marinette was running away from a superhero who was in her bedroom. Chat kept his smirk plastered on his face and ran after her. As Chat Noir, he is faster and more agile. "Come on now Purr-incess. Lets play." Marinette was almost a full blown tomato at this point and she ran down the stairs into her living room for a place to hide. Chat wasn't stupid but it was always worth a shot.

Chat stopped with the chase and started going down the stairs ever so slowly and jumped onto the sofa. "Purr-incess. Where are meow hiding?" Marinette rolled her eyes. His puns were getting pun-believable. She cursed her own brain for making a pun. She was behind a curtain which didn't show any shadow - thank god. But she was afraid her shoes would be a dead give-away. Chat kept calling out to her and started pacing about the room. She was getting agitated. This was all because she let her guard down but she knew Chat was going to force her to let it down anyway. She sighed but too loudly as Chat stopped and turned in what, was her hiding spot. "Marinette I can see your feet." She stilled. "N-no you c-can't." Chat headed towards where Marinette was and moved the curtain to her hands over face - which was flushed red.

 _Fuck._ Was all Chat could think of. She was a cute, blushing mess and Chat wanted it for himself. He smirked again and lifted his hand to reach his Princess's left wrist. "Come here." Marinette was pulled into Chat's embrace and she stood shocked for a moment before melting into his familiar warmth. That feeling wouldn't go away and she wasn't ready to find out about it yet. Chat moved and pulled Marinette up to her bedroom. She thought it was weird but as she stood in front of him he saw a playful glint in his eye. _Oh no._ Was all she could think of before Chat pushed her onto her bed and started to tickle her. "Tickle ,tickle Purr-incess." She couldn't hold in her laughter and she burst into tears of fun.

"Chat. Stop it. HAHA, OMG STOP. Hahaha. Cha-" Before she could even call out to him one more time to stop the tickling he kissed her. His hands stayed by her waist and held her there as he kissed the life out of her. She always wanted to kiss Adrien like this. It hit her. The guilt. She wouldn't stop the kissing though. She loved it too much. Marinette lifted her hands to Chat's face and made the kiss deeper. Chat noticed and smiled within. They both knew it was wrong but oh-so right. Chat may love Ladybug but Marinette was her and he never felt more in love than now. Marinette may of felt guilty about Adrien but Chat? She would never feel regret towards him. He had her heart as well.

A beep was heard and they both stopped and gasped for breath. They weren't experts at kissing but they enjoyed that. Some more than others. "Chat. Em...you better go." Chat didn't want to leave. He wanted to reveal himself there and then. "I have 4 minutes left. I'm sure you can spare 2 of them?" Marinette smirked and brought Chat back into another playful kiss. She knew he didn't want to leave. It had already gotten dark and her room was filled in black. "Who said you have to go?" Chat looked at Marinette. He was thankful for his night vision otherwise, a flushed Marinette would have been in his view. He snuggled into her neck. "It's too dark for me to see you anyway." Marinette put her hands in his hair as he breathed heavily onto her neck. "So stay."

Chat's transformation released and all he saw was the dark silhouette that was Marinette. He kept his head in Marinette's neck and he ever so slightly nipped at it - not enough to hurt her. She jolted in shock which was mistaken as pain. "Sorry." He felt Marinette sigh and she shook her head. "Just shocked is all." Adrien smiled into Marinette's neck and licked her. She jolted again and Adrien knew this time...it wasn't in pain. She was shocked , yes, but she found it interesting and she wanted more.

Marinette's hands pulled Adrien's hair and he yelped in pain. Marinette let go and started to laugh. "You sounded just like a cat there!" Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he was frowning. "Not fair, Purr-incess." He got back at her by lifting her into his lap and biting her neck. "A-Adrien...that hurts." He stopped and apologised. "It was revenge." He was smirking again. She didn't know why she loved such a cat but she did.

Adrien and Marinette stayed together in a huddle until Adrien got a message. "I better go Princess. Do you have the time?" Marinette reached over to her phone. "Just let me check." As she opened up her phone, the light shone on a patch of blond hair. His warmth was still nostalgic and it hit her. She looked down and saw a patch of white from a shirt and his hand which held her shoulder had the same silver ring on it. She panicked.

_"Chat Noir is...A-Adrien!!!??"_


	9. Chat-pter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Adrien's an ass again but a good ass

Chat Noir was Adrien. Adrien was Chat Noir. Marinette didn't even know how to get this through to herself. She was sitting on Adrien. _Adrien._ How she didn't know, was beyond her. She recognised his warmth and although the familiarity was eating at her, she ignored it. She kinda wishes she didn't now. But she was lucky. Lucky to know that the two boys that had her heart were the same; it was a shame he didn't know. Oh, but he did.

"Marinette?" Adrien called. He was right next to her ear and it sent shivers dow her back. Adrien smiled and cuddled her. "I have to get going." A massive weight was dropped in her stomach. She didn't want him to leave. Not now. "Chat..." Adrien heard the sadness and urgency in her voice. It was calling out to him. Telling him to stay. He wanted to. Badly. But Nathalie and his father would be wondering, and he couldn't have that. "I wish I could stay Princess." Marinette held onto him and whispered quietly.

"Adrien."

Shock. That was going through Adrien. He sat there with Marinette on his lap and he just froze. "Dammit." He cursed to himself. Marinette held him tightly. Adrien kept cursing himself. He thought he was careful. Now she would leave him. The boy that told her - as Ladybug - that he didn't know why Marinette was even mentioned. It hurt her and him. He didn't mean it. Marinette moved off Adrien to her lampshade and turned it on. She was blinded by the light and saw emerald through it. His eyes.

"Adrien." She said again. He stared at her flushed face and made one of his own. "Don't show that face to me. I wont be able to contain myself." They were 15 but it didn't mean he wouldn't kiss her like he meant it. Marinette flushed deeper and looked away but Adrien saw and he blushed redder than before. "God Marinette. I didn't want you to know yet." Marinette smiled and giggled a little. "You're lucky though. I love both you and Chat." She wasn't kidding and he knew that. But she was Ladybug,; how would he tell her?

He wouldn't. Not yet.

Adrien jumped up to Marinette's balcony and transformed. "I'm sorry Marinette. But I really should get going." Marinette's hair blew in the wind and some covered her face. She was beautiful. Chat leaned down to Marinette until they were eye level. "I love you Princess." She smiled and covered her face with her hands. "Mm, I love you too _Chaton._ " He was definitely in love with this girl. He wouldn't tell her. That was her decision.

"Until tomorrow, my lady." And he left. He shouldn't have said that. "He knows." Was all Marinette could say.

The next morning, Marinette was hesitant to walk into the classroom. She decided to wear her hair down and she added a small, butterfly clasp to hold her fringe. To any one, she was perfect. She was beautiful. A small tap was felt on her shoulder and she gasped. Luckily for her, it was Alya. "Girl, what are you doing?" Marinette couldn't tell her. Adrien was Chat Noir. "Nothing, just um....doing some breathing exercises. Haha." Alya wasn't stupid but she thought nothing of it and shoved Marinette inside. Every one turned to look at the new look Marinette had and Adrien was the first to go red. Even Chloe was shocked. Although she turned away and mocked Marinette in silence. Marinette kept her head down in embarrassment and when she passed by Adrien's desk, they made eye contact.

Nino and Alya watched as the two glanced and blushed at each other. They smirked. "You're both pretty. Come on class is about to start." Alya called out to the pair. They gasped and looked away. Nino patted Adrien's back as Alya started wanting the gossip. They both refrained from talking about last night. They didn't want to reveal anything.

Class went on as usual. Although when the teacher walked out to get some supplies, Chloe started. "Why Marinette. Did your pigtails get bored of you?" Everyone rolled their eyes at her comment and Marinette just sighed harshly. "Marinette, why are you staring at _my_ Adrikins?" Adrien started to get annoyed and so did Marinette but they chose to stay silent. That silence was bugging Chloe. She sauntered up to Adrien and started her usual flirting and touching around Adrien. Marinette hated it and she was going to show Chloe who was boss.

Marinette stood up from her chair. She walked around to Adrien's desk where Chloe was hovering over him. Marinette's hair brushed Adrien's when she grabbed Chloe and shoved her away. Marinette grabbed Adrien's shirt and pressed her lips to his. Everyone gasped and Alya started to take photos. Chloe stood there. Gobsmacked. Marinette left Adrien's lips with a slight pop and smirked at Chloe.

"Mine."

Chloe started to get angry, especially towards Marinette. Adrien was bright red and in a daze. He loved how she made Chloe shut up. It was great. He loved this side of her. The ladybug side was always there. That what made Marinette, Marinette. Class ended and everyone went to their lockers but a loud bang was heard. Chloe had Marinette up against her locker. Chloe was too close for comfort and Marinette was getting pissed off. "Chloe he isn't yours." Chloe almost spat in her face. "He isn't yours either!" She squawked. Adrien left the classroom and heard what was being said.

"Marinette, Adrien could never love you. He loves Ladybug you know." Both Adrien and Marinette's eyes widened. She knew that. He knew that. Marinette put her head down in defeat. "So you see Marinette, you might as well stop with the faking 'I'm dating Adrien Agreste' charade," Chloe laughed.

"Who said I was dating Marinette?" The said girl looked at the model. He had fierce eyes. It scared her. He was angry. "A-Adrien..." Chloe looked at the blushing Marinette. "So it was a lie? You and Adrikins dating!? Give me a-"

Adrien pushed Chloe out the way and slammed his hands against the locker, side by side Marinette's head. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "You told them we were dating?" She shook her head. "Then how?" His whispers were tickling her. "Because of the kiss, she just came up with that." Marinette kept her head down. "Adrikins, what is going on here?" Adrien smirked and turned to give Chloe a glare. "Don't call me Adrikins." That glare startled everyone that watched. Even Nino was scared as he hid behind Alya. Adrien looked at Marinette. He smirked and lifted her chin up. Her eyes were watery. "Don't cry." And he placed his lips onto Marinette's. It was sweet but passionate and he heard a choked gasp. It was Chloe.

Adrien let go off Marinette and placed his arms around her. "Hear this Chloe." Adrien glared at her with ice cold eyes. "Come near Marinette again, and you will regret it."

That was him. Her Adrien. Her Chat Noir. Always saving the day. Marinette fainted in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, cliffhanger.


End file.
